Un regalo inesperado para esta navidad
by UsakitoPau Potter Weasley
Summary: el reencuentr de dos prometidos, la navidad en familia y entre seres querido y al final un regalo no muy esperado pero el mejor de todos


Bueno este fic es usado con los personajes de Sailor Moon espero que les guste, los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Naoko.

UN REGALO INESPERADO PARA NAVIDAD

Hoy hace mas de cinco años que no se nada de ella- pensaba una joven que se encontraba en una cafetería observando las parejas con niños, que pasaban por la acera de enfrente.

Ella había estado ahí hace varios minutos esperando el reencuentro con su gran amor después de largos meses de espera; aunque sus llamadas eran frecuentes y las visitas solo en vacaciones.

Hace días la había citado en ese lujoso restaurante para poder reencontrarse con una cena romántica, pero era raro, ella pensó que el ya estaría ahí, pero no fue así. Mientras ella mirada una figura masculina caminaba hacia su mesa, cuando llego se puso a la altura de su oído.

Pensé que me ibas a recibir en cuanto me vieras entrar, y de llenarme de besos, al igual que yo pensaba hacerlo contigo- dijo con una sonrisa seductora; ella al escucharlo salió de sus pensamientos y puso una cara de completa felicidad y volteo inmediatamente.

Claro que pienso hacerlo jaja solo que en publico no jaja mi bienvenida es mas privada corazón- y acto seguido se encontraba besando aquellos labios que tanto había extrañado en ese año de su partida a estados unidos.

Bueno será mejor empezar a cenar pronto no lo crees preciosa??- dijo tomándole la mano delicadamente pero algo llamo su atención- Nena donde dejaste el anillo que te di- con una cara seria y algo molesta porque ella no llevaba aquel anillo que le había obsequiado cuatro años atrás. Al oír esto su cara fue de preocupación y al mismo tiempo de angustia por lo que le fuera a decir.

Lo que pasa es que – y no pudo seguir hablando al recordar que ese anillo se lo habían robado... se sintió lo peor del mundo y retiro la mirada por que se comenzaban a cristalizar sus hermosos ojos azules.

Al notarlo Darien tomo del mentón a serena para que lo viera y se encontró con algunas lagrimas rebeldes que escaparon de sus ojos.

Que pasa amor?????- pregunto algo preocupado por lo que le pasaba.

Lo que pasa es que me lo robaron y no me atrevía a decírtelo porque pensaras que fuera una persona irresponsable- decía con la voz algo apagada, al escucharla volvió a tomar su mentón y hacer que le volviera a ver.

No te preocupes nena todo esta bien, ese anillo de una o de otra manera te lo ibas a tener que quitar, ya que este es el que va a contar de aquí hasta que tu decidas casarte conmigo- decía teniendo una sonrisa en los labios mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negra con una insignia de una luna.

Pero Darien…- ya no pudo seguir por que fue callada con un beso en sus labios que en un principio fue tierno y dulce que a medida que transcurrían los segundos se fue encaminando a uno lleno de pasión y amor.

Pues por mi amor nos casábamos mañana- fue la respuesta de ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

Lo se y por eso quiero que ya comencemos a organizar las cosas para nuestra boda- decía mientras agarraba tiernamente su mano.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar se dirigieron al departamento de este para tomar una taza de café tranquilamente, en el camino.

Te extraño tanto niña traviesa- pensaba la rubia. Mientras darien conducía se dio cuenta de que su novia tenia un dejo de melancolía lo cual se notaba bastante y sin pensarlo la tomo de la mano y la beso, esto la hizo salir de sus pensamientos para ponerle atención a las acciones que tenia Darien hacia ella.

En que piensas amor, te noto triste, acaso no te alegra de que haya vuelto?????- decía un poco angustiado pero a la vez firme.

No es eso amor, claro que me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto y que nos vayamos a casar pero siento que hay algo que me falta.- decía volteándolo a ver directo a sus ojos azul, en donde podía perderse infinidad de veces, el toco su mejilla.

Entonces que es lo que te tiene así mi pequeña princesa????- decía con una sonrisa seductora la que hizo sonrojar levemente a serena y se tornara mas animada.

Lo que sucede es que últimamente he pensado mucho en la intrusa de Rini- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, mientras recordaba aquellos momentos que había pasado hacían algunos años- , no hemos vuelto a saber nada de ella desde que ataco Neherenia y pues la verdad la extraño mucho y me gustaría saber como esta- pronuncio con un semblante lúgubre lo cual no le favorezca mucho.

Lo se princesa yo también la extraño pero acuérdate que pronto estará con nosotros y la podremos disfrutar toda un vida sin separarnos de ella, podremos estar siempre los tres juntos- decía mientras le regalaba una sonrisa reconfortante para que se sintiera segura de ello, pero aun así ella no se sentía bien sentía una profunda tristeza al no saber nada e ella después del día en que se fue y sucedio lo de galaxia.

Una vez en el departamento de Darien tomaron una taza de café para calentarse un poco ya que empezaba el invierno y se sentía el viento helado lo cual no les agradaba mucho; se sentaron a mirar televisión, el la rodeo por la espalda con un brazo acercándola a su pecho y así se quedaron hasta que termino la película, cuando miraron sus relojes era pasadas de la media noche lo que preocupo un poco a darien ya que ella tenia que regresar a su casa.

Amor tienes que regresar a casa ya, si no tus padres………- pero fue interrumpido por un beso de su novia bastante apasionado, al separarse ella sonrió

Pues no creo que digan nada si me quedo esta noche contigo amor, ya que soy mayor de edad y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones les gusten o no a ellos- mientras lo abrazaba y le susurraba esto al oído con una voz seductora y terminando de decir esto le planto un dulce beso en los labios.

Se dirigieron al cuarto pero al llegar a el darien la abrazo por la espalda dándole besos en el cuello.

Darien……… Chiva……….- decía mientras suspiraba profundamente

Hmm- fue lo que obtuvo ella como respuesta

Que…… cree…… que…... esta…… haciendo……. usted??????????- pregunto picadamente ya que sabia cual era la respuesta.

Yo estoy buscando mi bienvenida, aun no me la has dado dando muchos besos a sus cuello- lo que provoco algunos gemidos de placer de su novia y una sonrisa en sus labios carnoso de color carmín, haciendo que siguiera con mas devoción, pero ella se separo.

Amor aun no yo se que extrañas estar conmigo así como yo también lo extraño bebe pero aun no es tiempo- decía normalizando su respiración y yendo al baño con una camisa de su novio que agarro y dejándolo algo desconcertado pero al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa en los labios ya había captado el mensaje.

Ella entro y se cambio en el baño, al salir solo lo pudo ver con un bóxer negro que se adhería bien a su bien formado cuerpo (N.A. que envidia el panorama que tenia sere), el estaba deshaciendo la cama para que pudieran descansar placidamente disfrutando la compañía del otro. Ella distendió la cama del lado derecho, se recostó y finalmente le dio un beso de buenas noches a su amado se recostó en su pecho para dormir.

Empezaban a entrar algunos rayos de sol, estos se estrellaron en los ojos cerrados del pelinegro que yacía abrazando a su amada que dormía tranquilamente en su pecho, la observo por algunos minutos y decidió salir cuidadosamente de su lado, se paro y fue directo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Ella se movió un poco para volver a acurrucarse en su pecho pero al no encontrarlo abrió los ojos inmediatamente, su vista lo busco con desesperación por toda la habitación y no lo encontró, pero una vez que se iba levantando percibió el olor a café recién hecho se calmo, y salio de la habitación se dirigió a la cocina sin hacer ruido se acerco a el por la espalda y lo abrazo. Cuando sintió el abrazo solo pudo poner una sonrisa en sus labios.

Por fin despertaste amor- decía mientras volteaba a verla y darle un beso de buenos días.

Que esperabas que me quedara en la cama todo el día???- mientras hacia un puchero, lo cual causo gracia en darien pero a la vez se quedo pensativo.

Pues tal vez pero yo diría que no te la pasarías descansando, sino haciendo mucho ejercicio señorita jaja- decía mientras veía la cara de sorpresa que tenía ella.

Mire Sr. Chiba pues no estaría mal pero tengo que hacer compras navideñas el día de hoy- decía algo de entusiasmada.

Esta bien amor, quieres que te acompañe?????- decía mientras ponía el pan tostado en un plato y dos tazas con café y un plato de fruta en una charola para llevar el desayuno a la mesa del comedor.

No lo creo amor, voy con las chicas y dudo mucho que no pregunten porque no fui al templo ayer para ir a una fiesta jaja, y dudo mucho que no se imaginen que pase la noche contigo jaja- decía riéndose ya que se imaginaba la cara que tendría darien cuando las chicas los acosaran con esas cosas.

Creo que en eso tienes razón mi querida princesa y mejor yo también aprovecho y compro las provisiones y tal vez unos regalos para navidad- decía mientras se sentaba al lado de su novia.

Una vez que acabaron el desayuno se arreglaron para salir, Darien la llevo al templo ya que ahí había quedado de verse con las chicas.

Bueno amor si quieres que pase por ti al centro comercial solo llámame y ahí estaré sin falta para llevarte a tu casa princesa- decía con una sonrisa encantadora.

Lo pensare amor, te veo después- le da un beso algo apasionado y se baja rápidamente porque si seguía así no se hubiera bajado de su carro.

Ella subió rápidamente a su encuentro con las chicas que ya la estaban esperando a excepción de mina que era la que faltaba. Una vez que llego Mina recibió un pequeño regaño por todas ya que se había tardado bastante en llegar. Se dirigieron al centro comercial donde estuvieron mas de cinco horas ya que todos los establecimientos se encontraban llenos por la proximidad de la navidad. Cuando recién llegaron al centro comercial Rei y Mina se separaron la primera hora al igual que Amy y Lita dejando sola a Serena, pero ella no protesto si no que les agradeció, por parte de Rei y Mina, fueron a comprar regalos para sus respectivos novios, Rei en la primera tienda en la que entraron encontró el regalo perfecto para Nicolás ya que hacia algunos meses que llevaban de novios y tenia que sorprenderlo, ella compro rolex fue un poco caro pero ella se sintió satisfecha ya que el era alguien muy especial para ella, para sus amigas compro unos dijes a los cuales les mando a hacer una pequeña dedicatoria para cada una ya que eran especiales para ella. Para esto tuvo que dejarlas ahí por un par de horas, porque había bastante gente así que tenían mucho trabajo. Mientras tenían el pedido de Rei fueron a comprar los regalos de Mina, Mina pensó que a Yaten le gustaría algún CD como regalo, así que se dirigieron a Mix Up, una vez allí empezó a comprar discos para todas sus amigas y películas para algunas otras. Por su parte Amy y Lita fueron a una librería ya que como era costumbre amy pensó en regalar unos y educativos libros para sus amigas, aunque para algunas fueran novelas y para otros ya que a su novio Taiki le encantaban decidió regalarle unos libros sobre medicina. De ahí salieron y fueron a ver una tienda de ropa y accesorio, a Andrew le compro una camisa de seda, para sus amigas compro camisetas con bordados en los colores favoritos de sus amigas respectivamente. Serena fue directamente a comprar una cosa que fuese de interés de sus amigas, para darien tenia preparado una sorpresa por lo que fue a comprar algo especial para esa noche. Una vez que cada una termino de comprar lo que regalaría se encontraron en un Italianis donde la cuenta iba a ser pagada por tres viejos amigos que habían conocido en sus días de preparatoria y habían regresado a encontrar el amor verdadero, dos de ellos ya lo habían encontrado, el ultimo apenas estaba en busca de uno nuevo ya que el para el su único amor seria el de aquella chica rubia que tubo que proteger alguna vez en su vida, pero pronto conocería el amor al lado de una de las amigas de dicha chica. Ellas comieron ahí junto con ellos platicando de los viejos tiempos. Una vez que acabaron de comer se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, a excepción de una rubia que se dirigía al departamento donde había despertado ese día. Una vez que llego ahí se puso a preparar la cena ya que encontró el refrigerador lleno por lo cual se le ocurrió hacer una cena para dos ya que quería dar su regalo de bienvenida a su amado, hizo lasaña, pero no hizo postre ya que tenia pensado en dárselo ella misma, justo cuando acabo se puso a envolver los regalos que les había comprado a las chicas, cuando acabo los coloco en una mesita que estaba en el cuarto de darien; ella vio que tendría que ayudar a su futuro marido a poner adornos para la navidad ya que ella quería que cenaran todos sus amigos y familia en su departamento para navidad, empezó a buscar lo adornos pero cuando por fin los encontró escucho como se introducía en la cerradura de la chapa una llave, una vez que terminaron de abrir la puerta solo se escucho una pequeña risa que venia detrás de la puerta.

Que haces aquí amor?????- fue la pregunta de el mientras dejaba unos paquetes en la sala de su departamento.

Pues quería darte una mejor bienvenida jaja- decía mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

Pues para eso tendrías que hacer algo increíble aparte de cocinar- pronuncio mientras la volteaba para que lo viera a los ojos.

Jajaja pero antes de eso vamos a decorar un poco tu apartamento que no se ve nada llamativo para estas fiestas decía mientras que con la mirada recorría cada rincón de ese departamento.

Esta bien princesa lo que usted ordene- decía mientras depositaba un suave beso en sus finos labios, los cuales parecían en ese instante de terciopelo.

El comenzó a sacar los adornos de navidad que no eran muchos, y con sumo cuidado empezaron a adornar el apartamento, pero aun faltaba un arbolito.

Amor porque no vamos de una vez a comprar un pino para si acaba y que todo este listo para dentro de dos días- decía con una calida sonrisa n los labios por lo que no se pudo resistir.

Esta bien princesa pero que va a ver dentro de dos días???- pregunto curioso por saber la respuesta.

Bueno amor lo que pasa es que me gustaría que la cena de navidad la pasáramos aquí en tu casa junto con las chicas y mi familia, bueno eso es lo que a mi me gustaría, pero el de la ultima palabra eres tu- decía con algo de ilusión pero a la vez con los pies bien puestos en la tierra.

Pues eso no me suena nada mal mi pequeña princesa, me encantaría- a lo cual beso sus labios un poco mas apasionadamente.

Ellos salieran del apartamento con rumbo a un centro comercial, al llegar ahí:

Mira amor este seria perfecto- decía Serena viendo un pino mediano, pero fue interrumpida por darien.

No aparte ya pague el que vamos a llevar- expreso con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

Pero amor…………- fue interrumpida otra vez por el

Pero nada aparte este esta muy chico jaja- y le dio un beso en sus labios, después de separarse se tomaron de las manos y salieron de ahí para acomodar el árbol en la parte superior del carro de darien; ya estando en el departamento de el acabaron rápidamente de poner las luces y esferas al árbol, y se dispusieron a cenar lo que hacia unas horas antes había preparado Serena, la cena transcurrió con risas ya que ambos se daban de comer lo cual les parecía gracioso ya que en ocasiones se manchaban un poco la cara con salsa de tomate de la misma.

Amor te quedo muy rica la cena- decía darien mientras empezaban a recoger los platos de la mesa- y que va haber de postre- decía interesado por ello.

Eso lo vera en un rato Sr. Chiba- mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la recamara lo cual dejo intrigado a darien, ahí paso alrededor de 10 minutos cuando darien escucho que la puerta se abría y dejaba ver a Serena con el cabello suelto, con una bata de seda rosa que traía sujeta con solo un nudo que se podía fácilmente desatar.

El fue rápido hacia ella y la beso apasionadamente, se dirigieron a su habitación para amarse con locura y desenfreno.

Una vez que los yacían en el lecho que habían compartido durante muchas noches el beso su frente y la recostó sobre su pecho.

Gracias por darme esta bienvenida princesa- decía un poco agitado aun no se terminaba de reponer

Esto es poco amor para lo que tu te mereces- decía con la misma dificultad de el para respirar.

No amor la que merece mas eres tú y no discutas eso- decía mientras ponía el dedo índice delicadamente en los labios de su novia, mientras ponía un pequeño puchero en sus labios ella.

Se dieron un último beso antes de caer profundamente dormidos, abrazados tiernamente.

A la mañana siguiente el despertó primero y la contemplo hasta que ella fue despertando poco a poco.

Buenos días amor, dormiste bien???- fue la pregunta de el mientras la besaba tiernamente.

Pues con tigo dormí mejor que nunca, decía acariciando una de sus mejillas- bueno amor creo que tenemos que darnos un baño y avisar a las chicas para que se preparen algo para mañana en la noche te parece??- decía mientras se paraba y lo dejaba en la cama con una sonrisa.

Claro amor, date una ducha mientras empiezo a preparar el desayuno- decía mientras se levantaba e iba a la cocina.

Una vez bañados y desayunados se dirigieron a las casa de las chicas las cuales aceptaron encantadas de ir a cenar al departamento de Darien y de que fueran a compartir esa fecha tan espacial con todas sus amigas ya que hacia años que no lo hacían. Después de avisarle a las chicas se dirigieron una patinar en una pista de hielo, ahí la pasaron estupendamente, aunque a serena ya había aprendido a patinar aun era muy despistada y sufría una que otra caída las chulés le eran dolorosas pero para que no las sintiera tanto cada vez que se caía darien la recompensaba con un tierno beso aunque alguna que otra caída las hacia a propósito para hacer que le besara. Así pasaron todo el día hasta la noche en la cual darien la llevo de regreso a su casa. El se para en frente de la entrada y bajo para abrirle la puerta a serena como todo un caballero, ella bajo y lo invito a pasar, el acepto pero no muy convencido ya que aunque el padre de ella ya había aceptado su noviazgo este le impartía un poco de temor.

Mama ya llegue, invite a Darien a cenar- dijo entrando a la cocina.

Esta bien hija, la cena estará lista en una hora, cariño tu papa invito a su jefe a cenar hoy así que espero se comporten y no hagan ruido sube con Darien a tu cuarto y quédense ahí hasta cuando les hable par cenar esta bien??- dijo amablemente ikuko.

Claro mama, amor, ven vamos a mi cuarto ya que pues digamos que hay invitados y no creo que podamos estar mucho tiempo aquí abajo- ellos subieron y como estaban cansados decidieron tomar una pequeña siesta en su cama abrazados y tapados con una frazada ya que empezaba a hacer un poco mas de frió.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista los dos bajaron cenar junto con los invitados de Kenji que los jefes de este estaban interesados en el trabajo de su futuro yerno

Así que le convino a kenji el tenerlo esa noche ahí.

La cena paso amenamente para todos ya pasaban de las 12 por lo cual ikuko le ofreció a Darien quedarse el cual no lo pensó mucho y decidió quedarse. Las veces que se llegaba a quedar en casa de los Tsukino siempre era en el cuarto que había ocupado Rini en el pasado. El subió a su habitación no sin antes dar un beso de buenas noches a su princesa. Ya entrada la madrugada serena no podía dormir ya que cada vez que cerraba sus ojos la recordaba y cada vez la extrañaba más. Subió a la que era la alcoba de Rini sin acordarse de que estaba Darien allí, abrió silenciosamente la puerta y fue directo a la cama, y se sentó, minutos antes que ella entrara darien había bajado al baño, ella agarro un conejo que se encontraba ahí y lo abrazo fuertemente y empezaron a caer unas lagrimas por sus mejillas ya que ella quería volver a esa pequeña de pelo rosado que tanto quería. Darien entro y subió con la intención de echarse a la cama y dormir, pero se llevo una sorpresa al encontrar ahí a serena.

Serena amor te encuentras bien- decía mientras se acercaba para consolarla.

No lo se Darien, ya no aguanto, quiero que vuelva a estar con nosotros- decía mientras veía un portarretratos.

Amor ya me canse de esperar quiero que ya este con nosotros- decía ella mientras mas lagrimas salían de esos ojos azules.

Lo se, a mi también me gustaría que ella estuviera ya con nosotros pero acuérdate que dijo en una de esas cartas que nos envía de vez en cuando que pronto vendría a visitarnos- decía mientras la abrazaba.

Ven vamos a dormir mañana es noche buena y no quiero que tengas un semblante triste- la abrazo y la observo mientras se calmaba y poco a poco lo dos fueron vencidos por el cansancio.

Al día siguiente darien se fue muy temprano para hacer el aseo en su casa y tenerla limpia y recogida cuando todos llegaran; la tarde paso tranquilamente, una vez entrada la noche empezaron a llegar todos, los primeros en llegar fueron los Tsukino, ellos iban formalmente, los dos hombres iban con un traje, Ikuko iba con un vestido censillo pero que era muy elegante y serena llevaba un vestido negro un poco arriba de las rodillas que iba sujeto al cuello dejando un poco de su espalda al descubierto, esto hizo que darien al verla tuviera una reacción no muy positiva en su cuerpo. Así fueron llegando cada una de las chicas de vestidas elegantemente, la cena transcurrió tranquilamente haciendo chistes, mina que claro siempre salía con sus comentarios inoportunos que hacían sonrojar a las personas que se refería. Acabada la cena se dispusieron a dar los regalos a cada una de las personas y así pasaron toda la noche. Cuando fue hora de irse los primeros en irse fueron los Tsukino a excepción de su hija que había dicho que se iría con Rei al templo, pero eso no estaba en sus planes; poco a poco cada una de sus amigas con sus respectivas parejas se fueron retirando hasta dejarlos solos, ella le ayudo a limpiar un poco.

Amor ya es muy tarde y tenemos que descansar para poder terminar de recoger mañana- decía Darien abrazándola de la cintura y dirigiéndola hasta su cuarto donde el no pensaba descansar por lo menos en la siguiente hora.

Mmm por tu cara pienso que no voy a descansa verdad- decía con un tono pícaro.

Pues creo que me he delatado- dijo mientras la volteaba y la beso apasionadamente.

Una vez dentro Darien le empezó a desabrochar el vestido del cuello ya que era lo único que lo sujetaba, ella por su parte iba desabotonando su camisa, una vez que acabo se acerco y beso su pecho suavemente pero que a la vez le hizo sentir muchas sensaciones haciéndolo gemir levemente, se separo y volvió a sus labios. El rompió el beso y termino de quitarle el vestido viendo que lo único que quedaba por quitarle a su novia era una diminuta tanga del dolor del vestido lo cual le provoco una sonrisa y logro excitarlo mas, se acerco a su oído- amor venias preparada- mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que ella gimiera-pues lo acabas de comprobar jaja- fue lo que respondió ella, al terminar de decir esto empezó a besar tiernamente su cuello y a desabrochar el cinturón para luego continuar desabrocho el pantalón, el cual cayo y lo dejo solamente en boxers, el empezó a deslizar sus manos por la espalda de ella haciéndola gemir cada vez mas fuerte, el la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta la cama donde la recostó cuidadosamente procurando que no cayera de golpe y la lastimara. Una vez que estuvo recostada en la cama el empezó a besar desde sus dedos del pie delicadamente empezando con la derecha y siguiendo con la izquierda, mientras sus manos vagaban libremente por sus firmes y bien torneadas piernas, ella sentía varias corrientes eléctricas recorrer su cuerpo, estas no cesaban iban y venían con tan solo sentir el aliento o alguna caricia de su amado, una vez que acabo de besar devotamente sus pies empezó a hacerlo con cada pierna, mientras el acariciaba sus muslos, ella ya no aguantaba un segundo mas necesitaba de el, se medio incorporo y agarro con sus manos la cara de el y le dio un beso muy apasionada, que si no hubiera sido por la falta de aire hubieran seguido así por mucho mas tiempo- amor no desesperes que aun falta mucho- dijo darien con una sonrisa, serena solo se le quedo mirando fijamente pero no dijo nada solo le dedico una sonrisa picara imaginando que podría hacerle ella a el. El siguió así hasta llegar a la entrepierna de ella, el subió un poco al vientre de ella para agarrar con los dientes la ultima prenda que la cubría y la quito rápidamente con su boda ayudado un poco por su mano, una vez que saco aquella prenda empezó a acariciar con su lengua su clítoris haciéndola estremecerse y lanzar un gemido fuerte lo cual le éxito mas a darien, el siguió así por un rato, con cada caricia ella gemía su nombre con mas intensidad, ella llego rápidamente al orgasmo diciendo cuanto amaba a Darien; una vez que termino su labor fue directamente a besar a su novia lo mas apasionadamente. Ella en un ágil movimiento cambio de posiciones, dejándolo a el abajo. Ella empezó a besar su cuello y bajo a su pecho dándole delicados besos cargados de ternura pero a la vez lleno de mucho amor y pasión. Ella no aguantaba mas por volverlo a sentir dentro de ella de volver a ser uno así que se coloco encima de su miembro colocándolo en la entrada de ella; lo introdujo lentamente, lo cual disfrutaron gustosamente, ella puso sus manos en el pecho de darien para tener un mejor soporte mientras el las tenia en sus caderas para ayudarla a que la penetración fuera mas profunda, ella empezó a subir y bajar en un ritmo lento lo cual le hacia sentir muy bien y llego rápidamente a un nuevo orgasmo, mientras darien disfrutaba la vista que tenia y el ver como su novia llegaba al clímax. El en un movimiento volvió a dejarla bajo el, y la empezó a envestirla suavemente pero con el paso de los segundo estas eran mas fuerte y profundas las cuales los hacían gemir fuertemente, así siguieron por un rato hasta que los dos alcanzaron el clímax una vez mas en el caso de serena. Ellos cayeron rendidos pero a la vez satisfechos de haber disfrutado una navidad juntos. Ellos se acomodaron para dormir lo cual no tardaron en hacer.

Emplazaba a amanecer cuando se podían ver unas sombras en la sala del departamento, pero no eran de la pareja que había demostrado su amor la noche anterior, si no eran la sombra de dos adolescentes de 17 años y una niña de unos 13 años.

Por que nos trajiste cabeza de algodón???- reprochaba uno de los adolescentes que se encontraban ahí.

Porque quiero que los conozcan antes de que ustedes sean concebidos, baboso- decía esto la niña mientras le sacaba la lengua a este.

Ya basta los dos dejen de pelear- decía el otro adolescente que era el mediador de todas sus peleas.

Bueno por una parte es genial ya que podremos molestar a nuestro padre, ya que como alguien hizo sufrir a mama verdad niña empalagosa- decía en tono algo molesto pero a la vez divertido por todo lo que tenia planeado hacerle a su padre.

No te metas con papa- decía en forma de reproche

Oye esa no seria mala idea Mamoru- decía el que había servido de mediador

Verdad que si Dari- decía con toda la intención de molestar a la niña.

Dije que no- decía ella molesta por lo que le pensaban hacer a su padre.

Pues nosotros no pudimos defender a mama de ti algodón- dijo mamoru

Ya estuvo, no voy a permitir…- pero ya no pudo segur ya que se tropezó con el tapete que había en la sala.

Al escuchar el ruido la pareja que se encontraba en la habitación se despertó asustada. El se puso rápidamente el bóxer mientras ella se ponía su camisa y salían rápidamente para ver que pasaba. Cual seria su sorpresa el encontrarse a 3 personitas la cual una era muy bien conocida para ellos pero los otros dos no.

Rini- dijo Serena mientras corría a auxiliarla por su caída, y abrazarla fuertemente mientras de sus ojos salían algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

Quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí????- pregunto desconfiadamente Darien.

Ay padre y yo que pensaba que no eras tan amargado de joven mama se equivoco al decir que eras todo un amor al igual que la cabeza de algodón- decía Mamoru, al escuchar eso darien y serena se quedaron en shock, ya que había llamado a Darien padre???.

Ay Mamoru vez lo que haces no debiste de haber hecho eso- decía Rini

Rini explícanos que esta pasando- decía serena reponiéndose de la impresión.

Rini empezó a contar como es que habían llegado ahí y quienes eran ellos.

Y eso es todo Serena tonta- decía con la intención de molestarla

No le digas a mama así niña caprichosa- decían los dos adolescentes defendiendo a su madre, al ver esto darien sintió un poco de celos pero no paso a mas.

Bueno ya por lo menos sabemos que si vamos a nacer verdad Dari- decía mamoru a su hermano ya que se había dado cuenta que sus futuros padres habían tenido una muy buena noche. Esto hizo sonrojarse a los aludidos.

Bueno al fin de cuentas ya les dimos su regalo de navidad jaja feliz cabeza de algodón???- pregunto darien a su pequeña hermana.

Si pero ya deja de decirme así- dijo esto muy molesta, pero ante el apodo serena y Darien (padres) empezaron a reír ya que recordaban como habían sido años atrás.

El día 25 la pasaron en familia, como siempre rini molestando a su futura madre pero ahora había una excepción ya que darien tenia a 2 dolores de cabeza los cuales no lo dejaban en paz y lo hacían sufrir. Pero en fin el regalo que mas apreciaron serena y darien fue el de haber recibido a sus hijos como regalo.

Este fic va dedicado a Lucero (Hermaniux), a Gabriela (víbora), Beatriz (freiya), Nicole (Sere mamo) y para mis sobrinas adoradas jaja un beso espero les guste

Bueno hasta aquí llego espero que les haya gustado el ONE SHORT de navidad que prepare con mucho cariño para todas mis amigas y las lectora de esta pagina y bueno les deseo de todo corazón que tengan una feliz navidad y un año lleno de felicidad al igual que de amor y cariño.

Espero ver sus reviews en mi fic de planta un regalo de cumpleaños al igual que en este eh!! Bueno hasta el próximo año besitos las veo luego kisses.


End file.
